7thjojofandomcom-20200222-history
Caravan
''"A merchant Stand that can craft and transform items by rearranging their atomic structure. While fully independent, business is its only interest. In exchange for the spirit energy of the user, it can create objects - not unlike the exchange of cash for goods." (In-Game Description) "Laid-back, witty, and easy to quick on your feet. Kind and gentle, but bad at keeping secrets. Though sharp, you're also timid, shying away from all responsibility. You're dependent on others and quick to panic, and your entire personality can change at the drop of a hat." (Personality Evaluation) Base Stats Caravan is capable of attacking at all ranges, dealing high physical damage but has a high SP cost and is very lacking in damage against immaterial enemies such as Burns, Green Hornets, etc, so you will be relying on your regular attacks, Stand Attack, Desperation Attack, and Caravan Act 3 against those kinds of enemies. Moveset Caravan's normal attack is mid-ranged, physical, and has a 10% chance of inflicting OffGuard. Skills that have corresponding items, like Hand Grenade and Nuclear Warhead, can be learned early by sleeping in the inn with the item version in your inventory. Caravan will attempt to reconstruct it, and if it succeeds, you'll learn the move even if you aren't at the required level. The following moves can only be learned after sleeping in the inn with the following characters or items in your party: Caravan Act 2 At level 19, you'll learn Caravan Act 2, which will take you to a special shop. You cannot save in here, and Caravan Act 2 will disappear while inside (it will be relearned once you exit). There is an inn where you can sleep for 500G a night. Days will not pass when using the inn, but hotel events (including those with Caravan) will not occur. Shop Data The following three items are easter eggs, and have no use. The following items are only available on your 4th playthrough and up: The following items are only available on your 6th playthrough and up: Enemy Data Combination Overworld Interaction Charter Ship * Removes the 10-Turn limit in the fight with Dark Blue Moon, by producing oxygen tanks for Jotaro and the player. Pakistani Border * For an SP cost, you will not suffer the OnFire status effect on the 6th turn in the Wheel of Fortune battle. Karachi * CANNOT fight the Lovers with Kakyoin and Polnareff. West Bengal * On Day 25 onwards, you can heal the fallen Terrorist for -2 bad karma. * Can help the Refugee camp. One day passes, and you receive -2 bad karma and a Junk Bracelet. Café * Can cheat on the Daniel J. D'Arby Poker Game. There is a chance that he will catch you cheating, in which you'll instantly lose, but if he doesn't, you'll earn 1 Badge of Honor. Trivia *Caravan is the only Stand in the game besides Specials to talk to the player, and speaks with a pronounced Kansai dialect in the Japanese version. Category:Stands